cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Requiem
Overview Requiem is an Archvillain from the Council. He was originally the leader of the 5th Column and seems to have resumed his post as of late. Heroes can face him: *Remove the 5th Column leaders mission of the Mender Lazarus Task Force (Levels 30-39) as an Archvillain and an Enemy. * Defeat Requiem mission from Unai Kemen (Levels 45-50) as an Archvillain and an Enemy * Defeat Requiem and destroy the Shadow Cyst he guards mission from Shadowstar. (Levels 45-50) as an Enemy * Stop Romulus mission of the Imperious Task Force as an Archvillain and an Enemy Villains find him: *Remove the 5th Column leaders mission of the Mender Lazarus Task Force. (Levels 30-39) as an Archvillain and an Enemy *'Invite' the Center mission from Viridian. (Levels 45-50) as an Enemy *Secure the Conference mission from Viridian. (Levels 45-50) as an Ally * Stop Romulus mission of the Imperious Task Force as an Archvillain and an Enemy Background The being known as Requiem is the unholy union of a Nictus, a being of living darkness, and a human host. Of the nictus part, only the name is known: Dirge of Entropy, and is described as a strong being. But other than this, nothing is known about it.(1) The human part has much more info available. The human host of Requiem was called at a time Ridolfo Uzzano. Ridolfo Uzzano had dreams of being a priest, and thanks to this he could investigate the Vatican records and learn about a sinister sect called the Path of the Dark.(2) But despite what he found in the Vatican, it seems that it was the villain Arakhn who showed him where to look to find the Path, who somehow already had the information back in those days.(3) Apparently, Ridolfo already had plans for the future when he met her, including the assasination of The Center (1), but it seems Arakhn had even bigger plans, eventually forcing Requiem to change his own. Armed with this knowledge, and now as a functionary in Mussolini's government, he prepared an expedition to explore a system of caverns near Ravenna with the intention of contacting with the Path. And he did it in 22 April 1926, when his expedition went underground with the purpose of finding the sect, something they did successfully. What he didn't know was that a group of adventurers had learned of the evil sect and Uzzano's goals and had followed him to ruin his mad schemes. There was a terrible gunfight in the caverns between the adventurers in one side and the sect and the expedition in another. It was in that fight when Uzzano was seen by the last time, screaming as the darkness writhed around him, moving around him like an ocean wave dragging a man out to the sea. That was the last day Ridolfo Uzzano was seen alive.(1) Apparently, Requiem was first seen at some point in early May 1926. (1) The creature presented itself before Il Duce and offered its services (3). Apparently, Mussolini accepted, as it seems he had some sort of charge in the Italian government in those days.(1) Requiem would not waste time, and the first thing he'd do was to have revenge on the adventurers who had troubled him so much. He pursued them relentlessly all over Italy, and finally battled them in late June of the same year, killing one of them and forcing the rest to flee out of Italy.(1) Though it seems clear that Requiem and Arakhn's ultimate plan was to turn Earth into a new homeworld for the Nictus race (7), very few is known about what he did in the following years, other than the fact that he recruited Othman Doul, the man who would become the villain Vandal for his cause.(4) At some point the villain Nosferatu joined the organization as well. Probably the Fifth Column was formed in these years. Though other powerful villains such as Colonel Burkholder or Maestro would eventually join as well, it seems that Requiem, Vandal and Nosferatu are old times comrades and friends (as much as a Nictus can befriend anyone), which doesen't mean Requiem wouldn't kill them if this would fit his plans. (7) After decades of plots and battles, the Fifth Column fell (or was reabsorbed, depends of who you ask to) at the hands of the Center and his Council, partially thanks to exterior help, (6) and then Requiem was left in his current situation: as a mere lieutenant within the Council, no longer able to do as he pleased. Some believe he's still plotting his revenge against the Center. (5) Still, it seems Requiem had foretold this outcome and planned ahead about it. No one can say for sure how many of his plots are still to be uncovered... or need to be stopped. As a final note, Portal Corporation has found a world which deserves to be mentioned. Lamda Rho 57-20 is also called Werewolf World. This is a perpetually night world, ruled by the Requiem of that dimension. This is an alternate world where the plot of A Path into Darkness succeeded and the planet seems to have suffered a major invasion of Nictus, to the point of having no more daylight, only darkness. Only Requiem and that dimension's War Wolves remain as the only witnesses of what was once an alternate Earth. Perhaps this place is the best warning of the danger that Requiem, his allies and his plans are even for the planet as a whole. Sources 1- CoH Story Arc: The Final Darkness, Invetsigate Nictus Base mission from Shadowstar or Sunstorm 2 - CoH Story Arc: A Path Into Darkness: Rescue Bentley Berkeley mission form Colleen Nelson 3 - CoH Story Arc: The Final Darkness: Investigate the cargo ship mission from Shadowstar or Sunstorm 4 - Vandal bio 5 - CoH Souvenir: Letter from Requiem 6 - Mender Lazarus Task Force 7 - CoH Story Arc: The Nictus Insurrection from Shadowstar or Sunstorm Description As 5th Column leader: Ridolfo Uzzano has come a long way from his humble beginning as one of Mussolini's lapdogs. The primary cause of his success was his fusion with a Nictus, a being of utter darkness. The Nictus gave Ridolfo the ability to scorch his foes with an infernal fire. Though he is now over 100 years old, Requiem remains a fearsome foe in battle. As Council member: Ridolfo Uzzano has come a long way from his humble beginning as one of Mussolini's lapdogs. The primary cause of his success was his fusion with a Nictus, a being of utter darkness. The Nictus gave Ridolfo the ability to scorch his foes with an infernal fire. Though he is now over 100 years old, Requiem remains a fearsome foe in battle. Before The Center arrived to spoil his fun, Requiem ruled over the massive military organization that was subsumed by the Council. His closest attendants suspect that Requiem is still smarting from his loss of power, and plotting his revenge. Quotes During the mission Defeat Requiem: Before combat: Hero comes for me. In a way, I am glad. Combat start: '' '' During the mission Remove the 5th Column leaders he will adress his soldiers: And then during combat: Combat start: The 5th Column shall persist. At 75% Life: 5th Column! To ME! At 50% Life: 5th Column! To ME! At 25% Life: Even if I fall... The Column never shall. Defeated: Nooooooooo! See Also * Requiem's 5th Column profile for a list of his powers * Requiem's Council profile for a list of his powers Category:Archvillains